


ponds

by windupkatya



Series: love and 80s bands [3]
Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, POV Third Person, Short & Sweet, dublin- freeform, this is pure, this isn't the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/pseuds/windupkatya
Summary: a (really) short oneshot about mark, ferdia, and when they find a nice pond in a park.





	

it was a foggy tuesday afternoon in dublin. mark and ferdia strolled down the park’s walkway, hand in hand. the air between them was filled by pointless banter and the humidity of the rain that was about to fall. no one else dared to adventure out this close to when the sky was going to cry, but the two were always doing shit they shouldn’t. that’s how they met in the first place.

a small manmade pond came into view, across from it sat a mildewy bench. without a single discussion, they collectively knew that the other was going to head for it. so they followed the other to the wooden bleacher, plopping themselves on the opposite side of the pond. 

as the rain started to land on his denim jacket, ferds spots out of the corner of his eyes two mallard ducks following each other to the body of water, quacking among themselves. he nudged his boyfriend, pointing at the pair of waterfowls dipping their webbed toes into the h2o. 

“gay ducks, mckenna.” he whispered. 

mark chuckled. “it’s us, mate.” 

“most definitely.” ferdia smiled, looking back at the man who lightly squeezed his hand against his own. 

the two spend another solid ten minutes watching the ducks until the downfall became too serious to stay outside in. you could hardly see 10 feet in front of you by the time they were walking up their street, and their colds were already showing symptoms. they didn’t really care though, this happened more often than they’d care to admit. 

-

thursday brought mark’s sickness full on. he was sneezing and coughing every minute, ferdia could hardly get him off the couch. when he did, the elder just laughed at himself.

“what’s so funny?” ferds glanced over at his partner, who had his arm slung around his shoulders.

“i literally got sick because we wanted to look at a couple of gay ducks.” he sniffled, exhaling heavily. the younger one assumed that was meant to be another giggle. 

“yeah, you did.” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

-

they went out the next week and did the same thing again, except this time it didn’t rain.


End file.
